


The road to happiness

by FlamLem



Category: Naruto
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Family, Flashbacks, Fluff, Medical-nin naruto, Multi, Naruto does fuinjutsu now, Naruto has a new goal, Naruto's pass life isn't the exact same as canon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, obito and rin are alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamLem/pseuds/FlamLem
Summary: The war was over but peace wasn't achieved just yet, Naruto died in the arms of who he calls his best friend, soulmate even. He believes his other friends will do what he couldn't, he's okay with leaving. Although regrets were still present it's fine.A five-year-old Naruto remembers things he has never experienced before, as time goes by he realizes he has been given a second life. The flashes of a future that once was make him want to change the way he is now and when he sees things that aren't like that future he panics a bit.(Summary might change later on)
Relationships: Uchiha Shisui & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. Saving a life

While speaking his last few words he slowly edged closer to the end of the cliff. He had to do it, for the village as well for Itachi. As Itachi accepts the eye with the responsibilities that come with it, Shisui smiles, even when Itachi then continues to ask what Shisui will do from here on out. That question wasn't answered by words but by motion. Shisui took one last step and let his body fall, his smile never leaving his face.

Itachi reached out but was too late. He saw his best friend fall deeper and deeper right into the naka river. Sorrow and grief consumed his mind as he gained his new found strength at the cost of his best friend.

Shisui, who had fallen, floaded and drifted to who knows where. His conscious was holding on to a thin thread because he wasn't done yet. He had to destroy his own body with the ever so little chakra he had left or he would run into the risk of someone misusing his body and he couldn't allow that. But that thread holding his conscious together didn't let him, it snapped and Shisui was left to continue drifting the current of the naka river as his life slowly flickered away.

Although life isn't always kind and in more cases it chases people to death, right now life had send an angel along Shisui's path. This 'angel' with a compassionate nature couldn't leave Shisui be even when Shisui is a complete stranger, even if there is a chance this person had chosen to die. He was going to save the stranger which is easier said than done.

' _Kurama... any ideas?'_

There was no reply, just silence.

'Not today either I guess'

Naruto, the 'angel' that crossed paths with Shisui, was thinking of solutions. A sigh escaped from his lips, if he was home he could probably help the stranger with more ease but he was six and dragging Shisui out of the waters was already too much for his tiny body.

"Ah! That's it, I just need to be bigger!" Was his conclusion after all the hard thinking, but the happiness was only for a split second because naruto wasn't the best at transforming which is natural since he only started learning just recently. Also, he wasn't too sure in who he needed to transform into.

The adults he knew and were somewhat clear in his memory weren't many. In fact he could only really remember Iruka-sensei but Naruto stopped going to the academy for some time so even Iruka-sensei was beginning to blur. Naruto looked at the one still unconscious and a lightbulb started to form.

He was going to try transforming into the person he had found. He took a deep breath and focused everything into this one transformation, he was quite desperate after all.

Breathing slowly he did the hand seals: Dog → Boar → Ram

"Henge no jutsu!"

(Transformation technique)

the wind blowing away the smoke cloud covering the area revealing another Shisui. Naruto looked at his hands then touched his face

"It worked!" He cheered

He hurried and carried Shisui, Naruto was quite familiar with the forest so reaching home wasn't the hardest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't thought of a ship yet, but the bond between shisui and naruto will be very important. I'm not sure if I'm gonna pair them though... anyways please tell me your thoughts on this ^^


	2. It'll be fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy another chapter ^^

_His stamina was reaching its limit, face bruised from the beating with blood dripping from the corner of his mouth and his opponent in no better condition than he is. Although his whole body was aching from the physical wounds it didn't compare to the wound in his heart gained from fighting someone he cares about.  
  
Strength leaving both their punches as energy runs low and both fall to their knees, slightly trembling.  
  
Naruto's headband falls with him, he's hearing Kurama saying something but his mind isn't registering much. 'Hang in there' is all he hears and he's trying his best to do so.   
  
Sasuke's fist that connected to his stomach is still in place and before Naruto could realise Kurama's chakra was being drained from him. Even if he had realised he wasn't capable to evade the move.  
  
"This is one of the abilities of the rinnegan" Sasuke began speaking void of much emotions "as someone who posses the eye of the Uchiha.. my victory is inevitable..."  
  
Sasuke wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. He just wanted to finish it, to end it because that's what he wanted to right? He leaped back to create distance, focussing the just stolen chakra into one of his trademark jutsu, chidori._

_'Finally I can be alone...'_

Naruto fell forward, screaming at his body to gather the strength to move, evade, do anything! But unlike his mind the body gave out

_"Farewell, my one and only..."_

_Sasuke was ready, he knew where to hit locked eyes with Naruto and didn't hesitate to move forward_

_"Friend!"_

_Naruto moved up but no change he was to late, it was over. Naruto felt the warmth slipping away, his senses fading. His life was flashing in a blur before his eyes only some moments in clear view._

_He remembers the_ promises _he has broken now, hears or thinks to hear Kurama in the distance, maybe scolding him? The thought of Kurama showing concern gives him a slight chuckle then his mind flashed his_ memories _with Sasuke. There is no remorse, just_ disappointment in himself... 

_The ending is near, his soul is_ disconnecting _from his body._

_"Farewell... sa..." his voice barley audible "...suke" forcing the last words with a choke of a breath not forgetting to leave his friend a smile because he knows Sasuke well and what he's gonna go through..._

_Naruto was gone, leaving a cold body in his friend's arms. Sasuke was left alone, like he wanted but the tears in his eyes were a fact, him tightening his grip to the corpse also a fact. But this is what he wanted... he wanted to be alone..._

_-_

Naruto woke up, his back drenched in sweat, his whole body trembling and tear stains soaking his pillow. He took a deep, deep breath.

"It's okay, I'm okay.." he repeated the sentence a few times, hoping by the end that his body would tone down on the trembling "Nothing has happened" he took another deep breath. 

He's focussing solely on his breathing, the couch beneath him and maybe the breathing of the other being in his room because focussing on the clock makes it worse for him.

It takes a moment for Naruto to get his thoughts rearranged, but he's okay. He's been through it quite some times now, he has learned to deal with it so he tells himself he's okay. Most times he'll try to talk to Kurama after having such dream but not today, he's too tired. He should go back to sleep but isn't willing afraid to dream of his friend again. 

In such cases he lets his mind wander, not thinking of the consequences from lack of sleep. Lately his mind was full of the stranger he had found, it's a nice distraction.

It hasn't been long since Naruto's encounter with the Uchiha, but he was still unconscious. Wounds disinfected and patched up, he did everything he knew to be of help to the found stranger. And although Shisui came in poisoned as well that day, Naruto was fortunate enough to have remembered this specific type and had a way to counter it. 

Naruto was by no means in a hurry and would patiently wait however long needed for Shisui to wake up. Sometimes he wonders if what he's doing isn't going to back fire, saving a stranger is by no means commen after all and for a good reason. The risk of it being an enemy is high, the risk of it being some dangerous figure is high, the chances of him being a normal civilian who is just unfortunate to end up like this is small.

Was he running from a pursuit, was he a good or a bad person, maybe some important royalty running away from home meeting bandits along his journey... the possibilities were endless   
  
Naruto kept himself busy imaging the backstory of the stranger he picked up, slowly falling asleep without realizing  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Iruka walked towards his rowdy classroom, the students took notice and soon the rowdy classroom began silencing. Iruka scanned the room and the lack of an energetic blond immediately caught his attention, causing him to frown slightly.

"Does anyone know something about Naruto's absence?" He attempts to ask the class but half of them look confused as if they didn't recognize the name and the other is mixed with disgust and disinterest. Only a hand full looked somewhat concerned which caused his frown to deepen

"Shikamaru, do you know something?" He tries asking again, this time to someone he has seen with Naruto before

The Nara, who seemed like he was sleeping but awake enough to give the teacher his response, was also slightly concerned but he was as clueless as everyone else and shook his head

"Haven't seen him in a while" he added

A sigh escaped from Iruka. Naruto had been absent for almost two full weeks by now, and he's not counting the many other days he didn't come to the academy. He decided to leave the problem for later and focus on his lesson, starting with the attendance. 

-

"Why aren't you going to the academy?" 

Naruto chocked on his ramen, not expecting the question. Shisui handed over a glass that was near him and proceeded to pad naruto's back

"E-eh?" 

Naruto tried avoiding the question by acting oblivious and dumbfounded, which obviously didn't work

"Is it that bad?"

Shisui frowned, it has been around 2 and a half weeks since he regained consciousness but that was the only thing he had. He couldn't recall anything of himself, his family or where he came from. Only the foundations of what a shinobi could do or knew together with reflexes and such. Naruto had told him where and how he had found him but that had no success in awakening anything. In any case, Shisui was lost and confused. And Naruto, who was a bit too kind and perhaps naive in Shisui's eyes, suggested for him to stay for the time being or longer because Naruto felt less lonely with Shisui there but he kept that thought to himself

Shisui having no eyes could still notice the discomfort in Naruto when he asked about mundane things like the academy, his friends or the nightmares that wake him late at night. Although this really bothers him, as a stranger does he have the right to know more? especially as a stranger who doesn't even know anything about himself. So even when his whole soul longs to help Naruto, he lets things be.

"Hm... I wouldn't call it bad but when I go outside people just don't see me" Naruto casually replied hiding the fact that it hurt him. He has lived through it before but it doesn't make it easier, It even feels more hurtful because of the fact that he had made bonds with everyone, had found a place as a Shinobi within Konoha and all that is now replaced with the position he was in before. A boy who's shunned and despised for breathing, by the people he once fought for.

"Is everyone in your village blind?" Shisui ridiculed whoever even dare do this to his friend

"I'm used to it" Naruto shrugged while he blew on his ramen

"Just because you're used to it doesn't mean it's alright for it to remain this way"

Naruto didn't have a response because what Shisui said made a lot of sense. He's a human being and a fellow (future) shinobi. He deserves to be treated as one! But he also knows why people don't see Uzumaki Naruto... they can only see the fox that terrorized all and if not that they saw ghosts. After a bit of silence, he measly replied with "I know..."

Shisui who finally wiped his frown ruffled Naruto's hair

"It's good that you know, you should also act a little more your age. it's alright to have a little fun and cause mischief"

Naruto slightly stiffened at the word 'age' he was after all not the same age as the body he had... he quickly loosened up and said with a pout "I am acting my age!"

"Sure you are~" Shisui was sharp and noticed the stiffening but let it pass, for now.

Naruto had many secrets but Shisui had patience and time and things were bound to unfold. As the two continued eating a loud knock surprised them

"Naruto, Are you home? it's your homeroom teacher" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was this chapter? Hope you enjoyed it  
> I really appreciate everyone's thoughts and compliments and it really motivates me  
> Thank you (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ


End file.
